Bored
by Ronnie
Summary: Wherein Harry is bored and asks Draco to admit he's manly. ( Crapsticks! I am SO sorry people! I whoopsily put this under Draco/Herm for some reason. And hey, flamer dude... the summary says DM/HP slash. Learn how to READ! Anyway, warnings: Slash/fluff )


"Bored…"  
  
Thump.  
  
"Bored…"  
  
Thump.  
  
"Bored…"  
  
Thump.  
  
"Bored…"  
  
Thump.  
  
His head was beginning to ache but hitting his it against the table was something that kept him busy. He was so bored it wasn't even funny. The rain pouring outside prevented him from going out and he had nothing to do inside. Life sucked. The fake wood surface of the table was cold against his forehead, sending waves of chill down from his head down to his spine. His black hair fell into his green eyes and with a sigh, he pushed a strand out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. He really needed a hair cut. The black locks were getting way too long. His arms, laid in front of him on the table and forming a circle, stretched out as he yawned. So tired, he thought to himself, closing his eyes as he yawned, weariness washing over him. Stupid storm. Stupid rain. Stupid weather. He hated rain. A chuckle from behind him made him turn his head and look at the grey eyed boy sitting upright on the bed. The blanket had fallen down from his chest and was revealing his pale upper torso. A smirk played on his lips and a twinkle of amusement was in his grey eyes. His blonde hair fell into his eyes in thin wisps. The black haired boy pouted.  
  
"This is NOT funny." he said, folding his arms across his chest in a childish gesture. The pout was still in place and he continued staring at the blonde boy. The latter laughed and seeing the look in those green eyes, trying to cover it up with a cough. "It isn't." insisted the boy sitting at the table, pushing hair out of his eyes angrily, annoyed by the fact that the messy mound that was his hair refused to obey him and his wishes. Hair sucked.  
  
"You're adorable."  
  
"Am not. I'm manly and ragged and tough…" the pout kind of contrasted with his words. He quickly erased it off his face. The blonde boy giggled and shook his head. Another cough.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot. Manly, ragged and tough." There was still an edge of amusement in his voice. The green eyed boy rolled his eyes in frustration and detached himself from the chair, walking to the bed and flopping onto the end of it, away from the blonde boy. He glared at him, eyes squinted in anger. The blonde smothered a smile. "Come on… don't be like that." He urged, raising one light eyebrow. The pout returned. The blonde sighed.  
  
"Admit it."  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"That I'm manly and ragged and tough." He said, raising an eyebrow. The other boy snorted softly.  
  
"I already did." He pointed out. The dark haired boy shook his head, sending locks of raven hair flying all around him.  
  
"But you didn't mean it. I want you to MEAN it."  
  
"Potter…"  
  
"Seriously Draco." But the smile on Harry's lips gave away his amusement of the situation. He scooted closer to Draco and lay down on the bed, supporting his head with his hands and looking at the blonde with twinkling green eyes. His legs were up in the air, dangling behind him. Draco threw the covers off him and crawled towards Harry so he was lying down in front of him, faces inches apart. Grey eyes twinkled, staring into green ones.  
  
"I think…" he kissed Harry's forehead, "that you are…" he made his way down to Harry's nose. Harry's eyes fluttered to a close, "the manliest," a kiss on both eyelids, "most ragged…" a kiss on his right cheek, "toughest," a kiss on his left cheek, "man I know…" finally, their lips met in a searing kiss. Draco sighed into Harry's mouth. Heaven. When they broke apart, Harry smiled at him, flashing two rows of perfectly white teeth, green eyes twinkling merrily. Draco scooted back so he was sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed. Harry happily scooted closer to him, lying his head on his boyfriend's bare shoulder and sighing with content.  
  
"I love you." He said and then giggled quietly, "I guess that makes me less manly, huh?"  
  
"Nah. It makes you even more manly, I think." Harry giggled again and kisses the skin of Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hmmm? Draco was unconsciously drawing circles on Harry's chest with the tip of his index finger. The contact made the black haired boy shiver slightly.  
  
"I'm still bored." The blonde haired boy smiled and pulled his lover to him, drawing the covers above their heads.  
  
He just HAD to keep Harry busy. 


End file.
